BDSM
by Blueyes Pinkerest
Summary: Sasuke dengan nafsu dan gairahnya. Sakura dengan kenakalan dan sensualitasnya. Mereka itu memang diciptakan untuk menjadi satu. Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura dan sakura untuk Sasuke. "Hai, nona manis"/ "Kau be-besar.. sekaliih "/ "Monyet kau, Itachi". Standar Warning Applied. No children, Please. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengencangkan _cholar_ yang berada di leher wanita dibawahnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu berlutut dibawahnya. Wajah cantik perempuan pirang itu tepat dipinggulnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Perempuan ini bukanlah yang dicarinya. Sedari tadi perempuan pirang ini menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Sialan! Itachi berengsek! Beraninya dia. Berani sekali pria keriputan itu memberikannya wanita _vanilla_.

"Angkat wajahmu!" Perintahnya tegas.

Si wanita pirang yang Sasuke tahu bernama Candice ini masih sesunggukan karna takut, membuat Sasuke tak berselera lagi. Mata biru wanita ini menatapnya takut sambil sesekali menggerakkan tangannya yang terborgol.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke.." rengeknya.

Sasuke mencengkram dagu wanita itu kasar. "Apa kau bukan tipe submissive?"

Candice menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; sepelan mungkin. Sasuke semakin mendecih kesal. Tangannya mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka borgol wanita itu.

"Pergilah." Titahnya.

Si Candice yang lumayan cantik itu memakai kembali pakaiannya sambil gemetar ketakutan, Sasuke melihatnya iba; ingin meminta maaf, tapi tentu saja. Egonya memenangkan dirinya.

Tangan wanita itu mengambil segepok uang seratus dolar dari clutch murahannya dan menyodorkannya ke samping Sasuke sambil gemetaran.

"A-anda boleh mengambil uangnya lagi, Tuan", kata Candice gemetaran.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan mendenguskan nafasnya lemah. Apa dia terlalu keterlaluan? Itachi memang sialan!

"Maafkan aku, nona. Tak apa, ambil saja uangnya" sahutnya datar.

Candice tak mengambil kesempatan kedua untuk bertanya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan pergi dari kamar hotel kelas mewah tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan.

Tangannya mencari kontak seseorang lalu menekan tombol panggil.

 **Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..**

"Halo?" Sahut seseorang dari seberang panggilan.

"Apa maksudmu, tolol?!" Kata Sasuke murka.

Itachi terkekeh dipanggilan teleponnya dan Sasuke mendengar suara ciuman dan kecupan dari seberang Itachi. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Kepalanya dipijatnya perlahan sambil memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tak mencampak handphone nya sembarangan.

"Aku pikir jalang itu berguna." Kata Itachi selang beberapa menit.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau tahu? Tipe seperti itu tak nyambung denganku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti wanita. Bisa saja dia kusakiti kan?"

"Hei, lubang pantat. Jangan bilang kau tak meniduri gadis itu? Aku memberi banyak dolar untuknya" sahut Itachi lagi.

"Seharusnya kau ngaca, kotoran. Wanita tipe seperti itu hanya berguna untukmu. Bukan untukku." Sahut Sasuke tegas.

Itachi mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Terserah."

Dan sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Itachi. Sasuke menatap horror handphonenya sebelum mencampakkan benda kotak berwarna hitam itu ke dinding belakangnya.

Monyet, Itachi! Awas kau ya!

 **BDSM**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Update 'gak tentu.**

 **Multi Chapter, maybe?**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya seduktif. Kelopak matanya menutup dan bibir penuh berpoles lipstick merah itu digigitnya sensual. Mengundang semua pria yang berada dilantai dansa mencoba menyentuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, sekali mereka menyentuhnya, Sakura akan membuat hidup mereka seperti di neraka.

Dia seperti kupu-kupu sekarang.

Boleh dilihat, tak boleh diraba.

Sialan keren dia sekarang!

Pikirannya kembali ketadi siang, saat dia melihat pria itu pertama kali keluar dari dalam hotel mewah bintang lima dikawasan distrik mewah Konoha. Pemuda berambut hitam dan mempunya tatapan tajam bak elang itu memikat hatinya.

Bukan, deh. Bukan memikat hatinya; tapi membuatnya bergairah.

'Siapa namanya ya?' Pikirnya nakal.

Otak kecil Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat bentuk wajah adonis Sasuke. Manik obsidiannya yang tajam, rahangnya yang keras, bahunya yang kokoh, pinggulnya yang tampak liat, dan tonjolan di pangkal pahanya yang besar.

Ugh!

Sakura sangat yakin pemuda itu tak mendapat pelepasannya saat keluar dari hotel. Tonjolan keras pangkal paha pemuda itu masih sangat baru, dan tak tersentuh.

Membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya sebagaimana besar isinya?

Sakura membuka matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lantai dansa. Bokong montoknya dihempaskannya ke sofa besr tempat teman-teman wanitanya berkumpul tadi.

Ino, Hinata, dan Temari sudah tampak mabum dengan pipi memerah tomat mereka. Sedangkan TenTen dan Shion entah kemana; mungkin mendapat buruan mereka. Sedangkan Hana? Sialan memang wanita itu.

Hana tak datang keacara reuni mereka. Perempuan itu tak mengangkat teleponnya. Menurut kabar burung, temannya yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang mempesona itu sedang menjalin hubungan gelap dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang baru saja bercerai; Itachi Uchiha.

Teman-temannya memang tak ada yang beres.

"Hinata-chan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap seseorang berambut jabrik sedang melihat Hinata. Namikaze Naruto; pacarnya Hinata itu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu mahal kearah hinata.

Yang Sakura tahu Naruto termasuk pria jajaran kelas atas di dunia modelling yang wajib dipacari. Pemuda ini sukses menggeluti karirnya sebagai pilot seksi.

Naruto merangkul Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan membungkus dada Hinata yang hampir mencuat keluar dikarnakan gaun seksinya malam ini.

"Sayaang~" rengek Hinata tak sabar.

Naruto hanya menggendongnya a la bridal style dan membawa Hinata pergi sambil sebelumnya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

Setelah Hinata dibawa oleh pacarnya, kutolehkan kepalaku ke Ino yang sudah mengangkangi pria berambut hitam cepak di sofa. Pria itu sedang menjilati kemaluan Ino seperti anjing.

Tak beda dengan Ino, Temari juga sedang mendesah tak karuan. Dadanya diremas oleh seorang pria yang tak Sakura kenal dari belakang. Pria itu meremas kuat dada Temari dan mencium leher perempuan itu ganas.

Sialan! Sakura merasa paling jomblo disini.

Apa tak ada penis yang bisa Sakura tunggangi kali ini?

Sial sial sial.

Dan saat sakura sibuk mengumpat, dia melihat pemuda itu! Pemuda tadi siang yang keluar dari dalam hotel!

Astaga ini hari keberuntungan Sakura.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura berjalan kearah pria yang sedang meminum bir nya santai.

"Hai?" Sahut sakura.

Sasuke meliriknya sinis. "Kau bukan tipeku".

Hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Egonya terancam kali ini. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Sakura tak akan direndahkan oleh pria manapun.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus bahu pria itu yang tertutupi kemeja panjang yang tangannya dinaikkan kesiku.

Sakura memutar pria itu kehadapannya, posisi mereka yang berhadapan dengan Sakura yang berdiri sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk membuat payudara Sakura terpampang jelas didepan wajah adonis pemuda itu.

Sasuke yang tampaknya mulai sedikit mabuk meremas kuat payudara wanita itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mendesah keras lalu mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke meneguk habis birnya dan mendekatkan tubub Sakura padanya. "Aku itu bukan pria baik-baik, nona" kata Sasuke datar tapi terselip nada menggoda.

Cengkraman Sasuke perlahan mengendur, tapi pemuda itu tampak tak berniat melepaskan tangannya dari payudara gadis pink itu. Sasuke hanya mengelus pelan dan seduktif puncak payudara kanan Sakura yang menegang akibat ulahnya. Sesekali dia mencubit gemas puncak payudara Sakura lalu mengelusnya lagi; membuat Sakura mendesah berkali-kali.

"Si.. emh.. apa. Namamu~~ tuanhh" desah Sakura tak karuan.

"Sasuke. Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Dengar?" Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Yes, sir."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu mendekap Sakura dipangkuannya. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya keleher Sakura dan menghisapnya pelan. "Emmh~~" desah Sakura.

Tangan Sakura menjambak rambut Sasuke gemas saat pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya kecelah rendah gaun Sakura; menjilat kulit sehalus pualam gadis itu.

"A-aah, Sasukeeh~"

"Hn"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang dibalas dengan tanggal oleh wanita itu. Wanita digendongan Sasuke ini menggerakkan pinggulnya; mencoba menggesekkan klitorisnya ketonjolan keras pangkal paha Sasuke.

"Oumhh~~"

"Tenanglah, nona manis."

Sasuke menggendong Sakura keparkiran mobilnya lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil Porche berwarna hitam miliknya. Dia menidurkan Sakura di kursi bagian belakang mobil itu lalu ikut masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke tak bisa bercinta di kamar kotor dan bau seperti kamar murahan di bar itu. Mendingan dia bercinta saja disini; dimobilnya. Walaupun agak sempit, mobilnya tidak kotor apalagi bau.

Terlebih lagi disini dia menyimpan... mainannya.

Netra hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura gemas. Ada sesuatu didiri wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke gemas ingin memakannya, mengigitnya, dan menyetubuhi wanita itu dengan brutal.

Sasuke tak sering mengambil wanita satu malam dibar. Tapi wanita ini sepertinya spesial. Seperti satu bungkus pack komplit. Cantik, dan menggoda. Sasuke banyak menemukan wanita cantik diluar sana. Tapi tak ada yang menggoda. Hanya cantik dan... itu saja.

Tangan Sasuke menelusuri bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura yang masih tertutupi gaun merah tipis. Dari mulai dada, pinggul, perut rata gadis ini lalu sampai ke kewanitaannya yang tampaknya sudah lembab.

Sakura tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya sambil berkali-kali menggerakkan liar tubuh seksinya saat tangan Sasuke berhenti. Lucu sekali.

"Nona manis. Aku akan membuka pakaianmu, mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya lagi dan menatap Sasuke sayu. "Yeah.. Sasuke~"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis itu dan mulai menurunkan resleting Sakura dan melepaskan gaun tipis sialan itu.

Woah. Haruskah Sasuke takjub sekarang?

Wanita ini tak memakai bra didalam bajunya. Mungkin itu sebabnya digaunnya tadi Sasuje manemukan semacam pad. Payudara gadis itu... _indah_.

Hell no. Apa Sasuke pernah bilang dia tak pernah memuji perempuan sesering ini dihatinya sendiri?

Tangan kekar Sasuke menangkup kedua payudara bulat dan besar gadis itu bergantian. Sementara tangan kanannya menelusup kebalik thong hitam gadis ini. Seksi sekali, dan lembab.

Sialan! Gadis ini harus segera jadi miliknya. Sasuke mengesap kencang dada dan leher gadis itu kuat. Menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah yang sangat banyak seolah menandai gadis ini.

"Mereka menggemaskan sekali, nona" kata Sasuke sambil terus meremas payudara Sakura dengan sesekali mengusap pentil kemerahan gadis ini.

"Oumhh~~"

Desahan Sakura semakin kencang saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi dan mengarahkan kewanitaan gadis itu ke bibirnya. Sasuke menjilati kewanitaan Sakura rakus; bak rusa yang mendambakan air. Sesekali gigi rapi pemuda itu mengigit kecil biji kecil diantara kemaluan gadis itu. Membuat Sakura menjeritkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Sa-sasukeeh~"

Sakura mengeluarkan orgasme nya yang pertama. Sasuke tetap menjilatnya rakus. Setelah habis, pemuda itu memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam intin gadis itu; mencoba mencari sisa-sisa cairan kenikmatannya.

"Emmh~" desah Sakura lagi.

Tak ada waktu untuk cambuk-cambukan, pikir Sasuke.

Jadi dengan tergesa Sasuke membuka celananya dan juga boksernya. Memposisikan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang itu sejajar dengan kewanitaan Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke sedikit mengelus kejantanannya dengan cairan Sakura; membuatnya tambah licin dan siap. Setelahnya, Sasuke mendorong paksa dirinya kedalam gadis itu.

"OOOH~~"

"HN"

Tak ada keperawanan. Tak ada selaput dara. Oh ayolah, ini bukan fiksi-fiksi remaja baru gede yang perempuannya melepas keperawanannya di chapter pertama. Itu sama sekali tak seru.

"Ah a a a, nona manis. Jangan menolaknya" kata Sasuke sejak melihat tanda-tanda Sakura yang sedikut gelisah.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa setiap gadia yang bercinta dengannya selalu menggeliat gelisah sebelumnya? Apa Sasuke menyakiti gadis-gadis itu? Apa ukurannya terlalu besar? Sasuke merasa tersinggung loh.

Sakura masih saja berusaha mengangkat pinggulnya; berusaha melepaskan kejantanan pria itu didalamnya. "Kau~~ be-besar.. sekaliih~", kata Gadis itu.

Sasuke terkekeh dan mulai memompa dirinya didalam gadis itu pelan. Tapi tak sampai satu detik, tempo pelan itu berubah menjadi brutal dan ganas; sampai mobil hitam Sasuke berguncang hebat akibat doringan pemuda ini.

"Ahn.. ah. Ah~ sa-saskeeh~~" desah Sakura sambil meremas payudaranya.

"Hn."

Nafas Sasuke mulai memberat. Nafsunya sudah naik sekali saat ini. Pinggulnya masih memompa gadis didepannya kasar; sesekali Sasuke melihat kepala Sakura terantuk pintu mobil dengan keras.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke sedikit tak tega dan menangkup kepala gadia itu ketangannya. Berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu terantuk tangannya, bukan pintu mobilnya yang sudah pasti keras.

"Sasukeh~~ a-aku.. ingiiin~ emmh.."

Desahan Sakura yang semakin keras membuat Sasuke memompa dirinya lebih cepat lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

 **Plak**.

"Oumhh~~"

Sasuke menampar pantat Sakura kasar lalu meremasnya gemas sedetik kemudian.

 **Plak**.

"Awhmmh~~"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya semangat saat Sasuke menampar pantatnya sekali lagi.

Ini.. seru sekali.

 **Plak**.

 **Plak.**

 **Plak.**

 **Plak.**

Beberapa kali Sasuke menampar kedua pantat Sakura keras. Sakura meringis sakit, tapi itu tambah membuatnya bergairah. Pukulan Sasuke seperti morfin untuk tubuhnya Sakura. Membuatnya semangat, bergairah dan hidup.

"Sasu~~ oouh.. sasukee~~ se-sedikit lagiih~" desah Sakura.

"Yeah. Come to me, nona manis" bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat telinga Sakura seduktif.

Jilatan Sasuke mengirimkan gelenyar aneh ke tubuh bagian bawah Sakura yang mengakibatkan cairan kenikmatan itu keluar lagi dari dalam sana; mengantarkan Sakura kelangit kesepuluh dan jatuh tertidur.

 **End?**

 **A/n :**

Aku end kalo kalian sombong. Seriusan.. kalo gak review aku end #sadis. Minimal 30 aku lanjut. Ha! Bisa gak nih sampe 30? Gabisa kan? Hiks :'(

Tapi gatau deh. Eh iya gimana menurut kalian?

Ini fict pelepas penat aja. Ditengah ujian SBMPTN dan pekerjaan menumpuk lainnya, tiba-tiba pikiran bejad q mempengaruhi q WAKAKA.

Okey readers. Mind to read and review

 _ **Chop Chop**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menggendong gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu dilengannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari saat Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di rumah pribadinya.

Gadis itu tampak sangat kelelahan dan tertidur pulas.

 _Plus_.. telanjang bulat.

Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih Sasuke yang dipakaikan asal-asalan oleh Sasuke. 'Toh juga bakal dilepas' pikir pemuda berambut mencuat itu.

 **BDSM**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Update 'gak tentu (tergantung jumlah review), Sex toys, RudeDom!Sasuke-Babygirl!Sakura.**

 **VERYVERYWARNING : Guys please, ini cerita BDSM. jangan kalian kira BDSM itu cerita daddy yang menye2 kayak FSO series. Karna ini bakalan lebih sadis dan buat gerem. Mungkin kalian bakalan mikir 'Sasukenya jahat' atau 'Sakuranya kok pasrah banget?'.**

 **Tapi inilah BDSM sesungguhnya. Jadi, jika kalian bukan Submissive tolong jangan coba-coba.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone**.

Tangan pemuda itu membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat mahoni dan meletakkan sang gadis di tempat tidur besarnya yang berwarna hitam. Sasuke berjalan kesisi tempat tidur bawah; dekat dengan kaki Sakura.

Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan menatap Sakura dalam diam. Beberapa menit sesudahnya gadis itu tampak gelisah dan merenggangkan tubuhnya; tanda sudah bangun.

"Eengh~"

Sasuke masih menatapnya diam. "Sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya melirik kesekeliling kamar Sasuke panik. Tangannya bergerak menutupi dadanya menggunakan selimut tebal milik Sasuke.

"Emm? Dimana bajuku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kubuang."

Sakura melototkan matanya horor. "Di-dibuang?" Cicit Sakura kecil. Entah kenapa saat didekat pemuda bermata obsidian ini, Sakura tampak seperti gadis polos pemalu yang selalu bersemu merah.

 _Goddamnit_! Sakura yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu melirik kearah nakas. Jam 6 pagi; dia harus segera bergegas. Ada rapat dengan perusahaan lain jam setengah delapan.

Tapi.. dia bisa _bermain_ sebentar kan?

Kakinya melangkah menuju Sakura yang semakin mengeratkan selimut di tangannya. Astagaaa.. Sakura tak pernah merasa semalu ini. Ada apa dengan pria ini, sih?

Tangan Sasuke membelai leher jenjang Sakura pelan, lalu mendongakkan gadis itu hingga menatap matanya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Pemuda itu sedikit terkekeh dan menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat Sakura langsung menutup matanya gugup.

Menggemaskan sekali, pikir Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu nona manis?" Tanya Sasuke berat.

Sakura masih tak berani membuka matanya. Astaga, wangi nafas pemuda ini menyesakkan dada Sakura. Bukan, bukan bau tapi wangi. Harum mint menyegarkan.

"Emm.. Sa-sakura.. Haruno, sir" ,Cicit Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura.. aku akan pergi sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana", perintah Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Apa-apaan? Sekarang dia jadi tahanan? Sial.. Sakura tak pernah tahu si Sasuke ini ternyata mafia.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Kau tak bisa." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku harus. Kenapa tak bisa?" Tanya Sakura sengit.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sakura. Gadis berambut pmerah muda itu tersentak sehingga terdorong kebelakang dengan posisi telentang. Tangan nya semakin mengeratkan selimut didadanya yang terbuka.

Sasuke ingin sekali menjawab: "Karna kau milikku sekarang." Tapi dia tak mungkin mengatakan itu. Gadis ini Haruno; salah satu rekan kerjanya. Yang mana artinya, jika Sasuke menahannya disini akan terjadi masalah antara Haruno dan Uchiha.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, "Baiklah kau boleh pulang".

"Thanks"

Sakura turun dari tempat tidur dan terhunyung kebelakang karna merasakan perih di pangkal pahanya. Dia mengintip sedikit kedalam selimut dan menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mendorong gadis itu kebelakang. Sakura tersentak saat pemuda itu membuka selimutnya tiba-tiba. Astagaa.. dia telanjang didalam selimut! Ini memalukan sekali. Sasuke menindih Sakura dan memasukkan sebelah kakinya diantara kaki Sakura; bermaksud membuka lebar akses gadis pink tersebut.

Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura dan menguncinya diatas kepala gadis itu; menghalangi gerakan gadis merah muda nan menggemaskan dibawahnya yang akan menutupi dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil merona malu.

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura yang sedikit tembem dan mengigit nya kecil. Sakura terkekeh geli dan pemuda berambut naik itu menurunkan jajahannya ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

Sakura tersentak dan menggerakkan tangannya; mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Ummh.. sudah ah. Lepash~"

"Hn."

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura ganas, mencecapi setiap sisi mulut gadis itu rakus. Sakura semakin mendesah tak karuan saat tangan kekar Sasuke turun kepayudara kanan gadis itu; meremasnya kuat.

"Mmh?"

Sasuke menghentikan cumbuannya saat dirasanya Sakura mengarahkan tangan kanannya naik keatas dan berhenti dileher gadis berambut merah muda itu

Menaikkan alisnya sebelah Sasuke berkata, "Kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke berat.

Sakura tak menjawab dan mengambil tangan kiri Sasuke yang awalnya berada di samping kepalanya; sebagai tumpuan badan, dan dituntunnya kelehernya juga. Sama seperti tangan kiri Sasuke. Sekarang kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram lemah leher jenjang Sakura.

Pria bermata obsidian itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Dia.. _submissive?_ ' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke sedikit terdiam dan terpaku lalu pikirannya tiba-tiba mempunyai ide untuk membuktikan pikirannya.

Sasuke menguatkan cengkraman kedua tangannya pada leher Sakura yang dibalas dengan desahan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Akhirnya.. dia mendapat pasangannya.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga ya, Sakura" tanya Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu. "Apanya?"

"Aku tak tahu selama ini kau _Submissive_ ".

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Aku bukan _submissive_. Kau pikir aku Anastasia Steel? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menyukai cara sedikit kasar."

Sasuke terkekeh. Sedikit kasar katanya? Oke. Cuman satu cara yang mampu membuktikannya.

"Ingin kuajari?"

Oh astaga! Sasuke tampak seperti pedofil sekarang. Mengajari seseorang untuk melakukan seks itu sangat tidak.. sopan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Sakura dan berjalan kearah walk-in-closet dan mengambil sebuah boks berwarna hitam. Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung saat Sasuke meletakkan kotak hitam itu disamping kanannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun dan hanya melihat Sakura dalam, matanya berkilat jahil dan membuka lebar paha Sakura. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pelan. Sasuke menjilat kewanitaan Sakura pelan; dari bawah sampai keatas, lalu kebawah lagi, membuat Sakura refleks mengangkat pinggulnya keatas.

"Aahnn.. ja-jangan.. oouh" desah Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan semakin menjilati kewanitaan Sakura rakus, menghisap semua cairan pelumas gadis itu, yang sebenarnya tak berguna sama sekali. Sasuke menahan pinggul Sakura kebawah, mencegah gadis itu terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Cu-cukuphh.. Sasukeee"

Rambut hitam mencuat Sasuke dijambak kuat oleh Sakura. Kaki gadis itu bergetar dan menendang udara disebelah kepala Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mempercepat lidahnya yang kini menambahkan dua jarinya masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Oh oh.. ah~ SASUKEEEH.. OH"

Sakura meneriakkan nama Sasuke keras saat mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Sasuke mengecup kecil klitoris Sakura lalu menjauh dari kedua kaki wanita itu. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan bibirnya menggunakan jempol tangannya sambil menatap Sakura yang masih menghirup nafas rakus.

Tangan Sasuke membuka peti hitam tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cholar_ yang terhubung dengan alat sebesar jempol orang dewasa. Sakura menatap Sasuke saat pemuda itu memasangkan _cholar_ tersebut kelehernya dan mengancingkannya ketat. Sakura menahan nafas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kelelahan menghirup oksigen lalu mengendurkan cholar yang dipakai gadis itu. "Tidak terlalu mencekikmu lagi, kan?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Sasuke mencium gemas pipi kiri Sakura, "Sabar ya. Kau pasti suka."

Sasuke menekan tombol manual dan seketika benda berwarna pink sebesar jempol itu bergetar. Sakura mengetahuinya sekarang, benda itu adalah mainan seks yang sangat disukai wanita... vibrator.

"OH~ aahnn"

Sakura mendesah geli saat Sasuke menggesekkan vibrator itu kebibir vaginanya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin. Cairan putih kental dari dalam kewanitaan Sakura merembes keluar membasahi tempat tidur Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat Sakura menatapnya sayu penuh gairah.

Dengan jahilnya, Sasuke mematikan alat tersebut dan mengubah mode alat itu menjadi otomatis. Tangannya memasukkan vibrator pink itu kedalam vagina Sakura yang basah.

"Ja-jangan berhenti." Kata Sakura.

"Selama kau melengkungkan tubuhmu, vibratornya tak akan berhenti. _Cholar_ yang ada dilehermu berfungsi menjadi pengaitnya, dan sekarang vibratornya sudah ada disini.." tunjuk Sasuke kearah Vagina Sakura.

"Kau hanya perlu melengkungkan tubuhmu saja, _princess_ ".

Sakura menuruti ucapan Sasuke dan melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Benang antara _cholar_ dilehernya merenggang dan membuat vibrator itu bekerja lagi.

"Aaaah-sial.. i-ini.. Ouhh~~" desah Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Saat tangannya bergerak keatas, hendak mencengkram leher Sakura, handphone nya berbunyi nyaring; tanda ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan menggeser layar sentuhnya itu.

"Halo?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatap Sakura.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa disamping tempat tidurnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Dari sisi ini, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas vibrator itu yang mengubrak-abrikkan vagina kecil gadis itu disana.

Sesekali Sasuke meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang daritadi akibat ulah Sakura -yang entah apa-.

"Kemana kau, adik bodoh?".

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. "Hei, kau tak perlu mengaturku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau melewatkan rapat. Lihat jammu, kemaluan kecil."

Itachi yang ada disebrang telepon mengolok-ngoloknya. Sial, memang benar Sasuke terlambat. Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. Kenapa cepat sekali waktu berjalan saat melakukan seks?

"Hn. Gantikkan saja aku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hei, ada apa sebenarnya?" Suara Itachi tampak khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa perlu aku kesa-"

"-tidak. Selesaikan saja rapat itu"

Tak lama kemudian suara decihan kecil Itachi terdengar, "yasudah. Hubungi jika ada apa-apa"

"Hn."

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya bertepatan dengan Sakura mendesah keras; tanda orgasme nya kembali. Sasuke menyeringai lagi dan mendekati Sakura. Gadis pink itu sudah tergeletak dikasurnya sambil menghirup nafas kelelahan.

Sasuke membuka celananya pelan lalu mendekati Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan. "A-aku capek" rengek Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke menarik Sakura agar mendekat kearahnya. Kedua kaki Sakura dia lebarkan dan tanganya menelusuri jejak-jejak orgasme yang gadis itu ciptakan. Cairan itu tampak memenuhi seprei berwarna hitam kelabunya dan masih terhubung dengan vagina gadis itu.

Sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura, membuat Sakura sekali lagi mendesahkan namanya -merengek kecapaian-. Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu lalu memaju mundurkan jarinya cepat, tak lama kemudian memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, dan jari manisnya sekaligus.

Kini, sudah ada tiga jari didalam diri Sakura dan gadis itu mengigit bibirnya keras. Tangan Sakura mencengkram erat seprei dibawahnya. Menandakan tanda nikmat berlebih akibat gerakan Sasuke.

"OUUHH"

dan desahan Sakura melambangkan orgasmenya yang ketiga.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeluarkan jarinya. "Kau membuat jariku kotor, princess". Sasuke menyodorkan ketiga jarinya kedepan bibir Sakura, "Bersihkan jariku". Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura tak bisa mendesah kuat lagi dikarnakan ketiga jari Sasuke masuk kemulutnya dan memaksanya melumat jari itu. Ketika jarinya sibuk dilumat, Sasuke memasukkan batang kejantanannya yang sidah mengeras kevagina Sakura pelan.

"HMPPH" / "Shh"

Genjotan Sasuke tak menunggu lama untuk menjadi cepat. Sasuke memompa Sakura dengan brutal; seperti tadi malam. Tapi kali ini, dia sekarang leluasa untuk semakin menusuk lebih dalam lorong sempit gadis dibawahnya. Mata tajamnya menatap Sakura yang memerah dan mengecup pipinya sekilas sambil tetap memompakan kejantananya didiri Sakura.

Tangan kirinya meraih leher gadis pink itu dan mencekiknya pelan, membuat Sakura tersedak -disatu sisi jari Sasuke yang panjang sudah mencapai ujung lidahnya, disisi lain lehernya dicekik- tapi Sasuke sedikit mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut gadis itu, membuat Sakura mengambil nafas sehingga tidak jadi muntah.

"Shit, _princess_. Kau sempit sekali."

Sakura suka dipanggil Princess. Entah kenapa itu keren. Dan terkesan.. protektif.

Perasaan Sakura melayang tinggi saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Sakura seperti memberikan Sasuke yang terbaik, dan dia sangat senang. Dia senang Sasuke menyukai tubuhnya. Sungguh, erangan erotis Sasuke membuatnya pasrah pada tubuh pria ini.

Tak lama kemudian, kewanitaan Sakura mengetat, tanda dia hampir sampai lalu dengan sekali hentakan, Sakura mengalami orgasme nya yang keempat kali. Sasuke masih mengenjotnya kuat lalu tak lama mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam diri Sakura lalu mengocoknya cepat menggunakan tangannya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut akibat pelepasannya. Sasuke terengah dan menopangkan dirinya diatas Sakura. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah.

"Ini masih pelajaran pertama, _princess_."

Sasuke bangkit dan memasang bajunya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, keluargamu pasti mencarimu."

Tangan Sasuke mengambil sebuah gaun dari dalam lemarinya dan memasangkannya ketubuh Sakura. "Maaf, gaunmu kubuang. Jadi aku belikan yang baru".

Sakura terdiam lalu menatap Sasuke lama, pipinya masih merona malu. Senyumnya terkembang, "Apa ini... _after care_?"

Sasuke terhenti sejenak dan menatap mata emerald Sakura. Lalu tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Sakura yang berantakan. "Iya. Ini _after care_. Padahal aku masih belum kasar padamu".

Sakura tertawa. "Kapan pelajaran keduanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berkilat.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar semangat gadis ini. "Nanti saja."

"Aku akan sangat menunggu itu" ,jawab Sakura sambil balas menyeringai kepada pria didepannya.

 **End?**

 **TARGET REVIEW CHAPTER INI :** **58 (LIMA PULUH DELAPAN)** **.**

 **A/n:**

Aku akan buat ending disetiap cerita. Jadi jika review kalian tak sampai atau tak mendekati target ku. Akan kuend saja sampai situ, hehe #kejam.

Aku mau ingatkan lagi. Ini fiksi kasar dan mature. Sasuke dan Sakura masih jauh dari kata romantis disini. Hubungan mereka di chap awal masih sekedar dominan dan submisif. Jadi kalo kalian mau lanjut, review banyak-banyak.

P.s: kalo kalian pake anonimus, bisa beberapa kali spam review loh..

Ngemis banget sih sama review, blue-san?

Aku gak ngemis. Aku ngotot. Coba deh buat cerita beberapa ribu words tapi gaada yang hargain. Pasti capek kan? Kalian hanya disuruh read and review kok :)

Cholar : sejenis rantai anjing. Search gugel buat lihat gambarnya.

Dominant : Master yang mengendalikan permainan.

Submissive : Slave yang dikendalikan.

Sekali lagi aku bilang. Ini cerita BDSM dari segi normal. Bukan yang menye2 kayak FSO series.

Ketjup submissive,

Blueyes Pinkerest.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura berjalan sedikit tertatih saat melewati lorong kampusnya. Rona malu masih tampak menghiasi pipi gadis berusia 19 tahun itu. Gaun sederhana sepanjang lutut berwarna _cream_ yang diberi Sasuke tadi pagi diremasnya kencang. Tangannya membuka pintu lokernya sambil tersenyum malu, mengambil jas praktek dokternya dan berjalan sambil menenteng dua buku besar.

"Hei, jidat" panggil Seseorang.

Sakura menukikkan bibirnya kedepan saat mendengar panggilan dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya tersebut. Matanya menatap perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang memakai baju berlengan panjang dan sebuah jeans robek.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tak senang melihatku?" Kata Ino bosan.

"Memang".

Ino mendelik kesal. "Heh, payudara kecil. Sok sekali kau sekarang ya.." Ino merangkul Sakura gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong.. kemana kau semalam? Aku tak melihatmu disekitar kami".

Sakura menepis tangan Ino dari bahunya, "Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku jika kau sibuk bermain kuda-kuda dengan Sai di meja bar".

Sakura tersenyum remeh saat wajah Ino tampak terkejut lalu memerah. Dia pikir Sakura tak tahu siapa pria yang ditungganginya semalam. Jelas itu adalah Shimura Sai, alumni anak teknik mempesona tiga tahun lalu yang sekarang sudah sukses dengan bisnis propertinya. _Meh_.

"A-a-apaan.. kami tidak seperti itu" sangkal Ino.

"Kau tak bisa menyangkalku, Ino" kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Emm. Terserah! Sekarang siapa yang kau cium kemarin di bar." Tanya Ino yang sukses membuat Sakura malu bukan kepalang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BDSM**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Update 'gak tentu (tergantung jumlah review), Sex toys, RudeDom!Sasuke-Babygirl!Sakura.**

 **VERYVERYWARNING : Guys please, ini cerita BDSM. jangan kalian kira BDSM itu cerita daddy yang menye2 kayak FSO series. Karna ini bakalan lebih sadis dan buat gerem. Mungkin kalian bakalan mikir 'Sasukenya jahat' atau 'Sakuranya kok pasrah banget?'.**

 **Tapi inilah BDSM sesungghnya. Jadi, jika kalian bukan Submissive tolong jangan coba-coba.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU TIDUR DENGAN UCHIHA?!"

Sakura menutup telinganya saat mendengar Ino dan Tenten berteriak histeris kearahnya. Beberapa saat lalu setelah jam mata kuliah nya habis, mereka berenam -Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura dan Hana- berkumpul diatap gedung untuk rapat besar yang bertopik 'dengan siapa Sakura tidur?' Dan yang mereka dapat sungguh hal yang tak terduga.

Disini, Sakura Haruno, mengaku ditiduri oleh seorang Uchiha, entah Uchiha yang mana.

"Uchiha.. siapa?" Tanya Hana penasaran.

Sakura mendelik melihat Hana lalu tersenyum miring meremehkan, "Uchiha.. Itachi", kata nya sambil mencebikkan bibir.

Hana menutup mulutnya sejenak lalu memukul tangan Sakura keras sambil merona, "a-aku seriusss" rengek Hana.

"Aku juga serius."

Hana menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu mendelik kesamping. _Sialan Itachi, jika dia berani berselingkuh, akan kupotong kelamin kecil mu itu!,_ pikir Hana. Ups? Memangnya kelamin Itachi kecil?

"Aku kenal banyak Uchiha, Sakura. Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Temari dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sakura hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri. "Ti-dak."

"Jangan bilang... Uchiha Madara?" Tanya Hinata pelan yang langsung diiringi oleh tarikan nafas mereka semua. "Kau tak meniduri kakek-kakek kan, Sakura?" Tanya Hana horror.

Sakura meniup poninya pelan, "Serius nih, bitj? Aku.." kata Sakura sambil membusungkan dadanya kedepan, "Tidur sama kakek-kakek? Ha-ha lucu. Paling juga baru sebentar tuh penisnya Madara langsung layu kayak gini", Sakura membengkokkan tangannya didepan teman-temannya jenaka.

Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ten-ten bahkan hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ehem.."

Deheman seseorang membuat mereka memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Lalu terkejut melihat sesosok pria berambut nanas dan berambut coklat didepan pintu atap yang mereka kunjungi.

"Shikamaru?" Tanya Hana.

Shikamaru menatap Neji sambil menyeringai dan menatap Sakura menantang. "Tidak baik berpikiran cabul pada kakek-kakek, teman"

"Siapa temanmu?" Kata Sakura.

Shikamaru tertawa terbahak lalu menggerakkan jarinya kepada Temari lalu pergi dari pintu diikuti oleh Temari. Meh meh. Dasar kakak kelas mesum. Shikamaru, pacarnya Temari itu adalah anak hukum semester akhir tinggal menunggu sidang. Sakura kadang heran, kenapa Temari sampai terlalu tergila-gila pada Shikamaru yang pendiam dan menjengkelkan itu. Tapi yaah.. namanya cinta?

"Ten-ten, _babe_. Kesini" perintah Neji tegas.

Sakura mendecih kesal, baru saja dia ingin berkumpul bersama kelima temannya tapi selalu saja begini. Sakura menatap Hinata, Ino dan Hana sayu.

"Kenapa sih pacar-pacar kalian tak bisa menekan hasratnya?" Tanya Sakura.

Hana terkekeh, "Coba saja pacaran dengan yang seperti itu. Menyenangkan, kok"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Ti-dak. Aku tak akan mau punya pacar posesif dan tak bisa menahan hasratnya seperti pacar kalian. Tidak akan sama sekali".

 _Emm.. kau yakin, Sakura?_

 **.**

 **oOo BDSM oOo**

 **.**

Pemuda berambut semerah darah itu melangkah cepat kearah sebuah ruangan besar bertuliskan President Directur. Haruno Sasori, membuka pintu besar itu kasar dan menatap pemuda yang masih mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptop nya.

"Jauhi adikku, Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasori keras.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Sasori.

Sasori menarik nafasnya kasar lalu maju kearah Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah kemeja pemuda itu. Gigi Sasori bergemeletuk marah dan mencondongkan badannya kearah Sasuke. "Aku bilang. Jauhi adikku".

Sasuke menyeringai kepada Sasori dan mencengkram tangan pemuda berambut merah itu yang masih memegang kerah bajunya dan melepasnya kasar.

"Aku bilang.. Tidak"

Sasori menggepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja. Urat didahinya tercetak dengan jelas tanda dia sedang emosi. "Uchiha Sasuke.." desisnya tajam.

"Kau sangat tak berhak untuk mendekati-"

"-cukup sampai disitu, Sasori". Nada suara tegas dari arah pintu ruang kerja milik Sasuke membuat bibir Sasori terkunci.

Pria berambut hitam berkuncir rendah masuk keruangan pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantong. Matanya menatap tajam Sasori yang juga dibalas dengan lirikan sengit pemuda itu.

"Kau tak berhak melarang adikku mengencani seseorang", kata Itachi dingin.

"Tapi yang dikencani adik brengsekmu ini adalah adikku, keparat" desis Sasori.

Itachi tampak mendongakkan kepalanya congkak, "Kau mau jalan atau diseret, Haruno?" Tanyanya. "Pergi dari ruangan ini. Kau tak berhak."

Sasori terdiam cukup lama lalu mendecih kesal menatap Sasuke. Tangannya memperbaiki setelannya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya saat berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi sebelum Sasori keluar dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau kejadian Rin terulang lagi karna adikmu, Itachi. Camkan itu. Karna jika sampai itu terulang kepada Sakura. Aku tak segan-segan lagi membunuh kalian berdua" jawab Sasori sambil berlalu.

Setelah Sasori pergi dari ruangan itu, Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke yang masih mengetikkan sesuatu tanpa peduli pada nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke." Kata Itachi dengan nada datar.

Itachi duduk disofa panjang milik Sasuke sambil tetap menatap adiknya itu.

"Bekerja."

Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, Itachi berkata "Aku tahu kau bekerja, adik sialan. Maksudku apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mengencani Haruno Sakura".

Nama Sakura yang dipanggil Itachi membuatnya menghentikan ketikannya diatas keyboard dan menatap kakak sulung nya tajam. "Kami tak berkencan."

 _Tak berkencan katanya? Meh._

"Tapi kau menidurinya?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Itachi mengurut alisnya pusing, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Haruno. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak peduli."

Itachi bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu pelan lalu melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu rencanamu pada gadis itu. Tapi kuharap kau berhati-hati".

Lalu Itachi keluar dari ruangan Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan suatu katapun. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil melipat tangannya diatas dada. Matanya tertutup dan membayangkan Sakura. Cantiknya gadis itu. Matanya yang indah. Wangi rambutnya. Pipinya yang agak tembem. Dan... tubuhnya yang pas.

Sasuke merasakan celananya menyempit membayangkan desahan dan rengekan manja gadis pink yang didengarnya semalam. Tak ada satu gadis pun yang membuat pemuda itu mengingat malam percintaan mereka. Tapi kenapa dengan bercinta dua kali dengan Sakura bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

Apa kepala Sasuke sudah turun ke selangkangan sekarang? Gadis itu unik sekali.

Ah! Apa Sasuke sudah pernah bilang gadis itu unik sebelumnya?

 **.**

 **oOo BDSM oOo**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang memotong bawang di rumah besarnya yang ditempati nya sendiri. Memang dia mempunyai pelayan, pengawal dan supir. Tapi rasanya tak enak jika makanan nya tak dimasaknya sendiri. Yaah, hitung-hitung mandiri. Iyakan?

Saat Sasuke sedang memasukkan bumbu untuk ditumis, bel pintu dirumahnya berdenting tanda ada yang bertamu. Mata obsidiannya menatap jam yang berada di dinding dapurnya.

Pukul 20.20

Bolehkah Sasuke berharap itu Sakura? Entah kenapa pemuda ini memikirkan Sakura dari tadi. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedakam dapur dengan pelan.

"Nona Haruno ada di ruang tamu, tuan" bisik Gwen, kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis lalu menggangguk tanpa menoleh kearah Gwen, "Panggil dia kesini. Pasti dia belum makan".

Gwen hanya mengangguk singkat lalu menghilang dari balik tembok. Tak lama kemudian, saat Sasuke mematikan kompornya, dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri mematung di tembok dapur sedang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa kau melihat hantu dirumahku, Sakura? Jangan khawatir. Mereka tak menganggu kok" kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu mendengus pelan dan duduk di bangku meja makan rumah Sasuke.

"Makan bersamaku" perintah Sasuke sambil memberi piring berisi nasi goreng kepada Sakura. Wanginya menang enak tapi Sakura sedang tak berniat makan.

Sakura menjauhkan piringnya dan melihat Sasuke sambil cemberut. "Aku tak berselera sekarang".

Sasuke menghentikan suapannya, "Aku tak bertanya kau berselera atau tidak, Sakura. Aku bilang makan".

Sakura mendecakkan bibir dan menyuap sesendok nasi kemulutnya. Pemuda ini pengatur sekali. Tapi yasudahlah, dimakan saja. Toh nasi goreng ekstra tomat Sasuke rasanya enak

"Kau pintar masak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau sedang memakan makananku sekarang, Sakura" jawab Sasuke sambik memutar bola matanya. "Lupakan saja. Aku tahu kau hanya mencari bahan pembicaraan. Aku tak terbiasa makan sambil berbicara. Jadi makan dulu makananmu lalu kita bicara nanti. Deal?"

Pipi Sakura merona malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia memang tak berniat untuk membicarakan hal tak penting tadi. Hanya agar Sasuke membuka mulutnya saja.

"Deal."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya menyelidik. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kita bicarakan nanti saja".

Dan mereka pun mekanjutkan makanannya pelan.

 **.**

 **oOo BDSM oOo**

 **.**

"Aku benci Spongebob"

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya kesal saat Sasuke menataonya dengan pandangan heran. Mereka sedang berada di ruang televisi. Sakura duduk di karpet bersandarkan kaki sofa, sementara Sasuke tiduran di sofa berwarna cream itu.

 **Flashback on.**

Selesai makan dan mencuci piring, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang televisi untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _submissive_ ku, Sakura" kata Sasuke tegas keoada Sakura.

Sakura melipat tangannya didada dan tersenyu tipis. "Aku kan bilang aku tak suka fetish itu." Jawab Sakura jenaka.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tahu kau suka."

Sakura terkekeh geli, "Okeee? Aku juga suka melakukannya denganmu" jawab Sakura cepat.

Seringai jenaka muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Baiklah. Karna kau menjadi submissive ku sekarang. Aku akan membuat 3 peraturan untuk kita".

"Apa?"

"Pertama; Aku akan mengatur pergerakanmu. Kedua; Aku akan membiayaimu. Dan Ketiga..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya lalu menatap Sakura sejenak.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terputus.

"Aku tak ingin ada cinta."

 **Flashback off**.

Mereka berdua; Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menonton kartun Spongebob Squarepants, kartun yang menceritakan sebuah spon hidup berwarna kuning yang bisa berjalan dan memakai dasi. Spon itu memiliki teman bintang laut bodoh, gurita pemarah, dan tupai seksi.

Sasuke menonton kartun ini karna tak ada hal lain lagi yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi dengan ini dia tahu apa yang tak Sakura sukai sekarang.

Spongebob Squarepants. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa si rambut permen kapas ini tak menyukai kartun itu, tapi yang jelas ini bisa membuat gadis itu sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan kepala pink Sakura yang berada di kaki sofa nya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu menatap Sasuke, "Aku tak suka saja. Bisakah kita menggantinya?" Tanya Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mengambi, remot televisi dan menggantinya ke saluran lain asal. Mereka beralih ke film aksi di channel Fox. Sakura tersenyum dan membisikkan terima kasih lalu merangkah naik kesofa dan tidur menyamping didepan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Suara tembakan dan peluru melayang memenuhi layar televisi mereka. Tak beberapa lama si pemeran pria dan wanita yang awalnya saling menembak sudah berciuman mesra dan brutal samoai memecahkan barang-barang.

Sialan! Sakura bergerak gelisah didekapan Sasuke. Bagian bawah perutnya yang sudah panas saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke rasanya semakin memanas karna gairah. Tangan Sasuke sudah naik dari arah pinggang ke payudara besar Sakura yang masih tertutupi kaos.

"Sa-sasukeh.." desahannya lolos saat Sasuke mengecup leher jenjangnya kencang.

Tubuh Sasuke membalikkan Sakura sehingga sekarang posisi Sakura berada dibawahnya. "Sialan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mendesah dan mendorong Sasuke. "Ti-tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Aku sedang tak ingin".

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. "Tak ingin? Berani sekali kau bilang sedang tak ingin..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. "A brat like you should be punish, princess".

Jawaban mutlak Sasuke membuat desahan lelah lolos dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

Ah, sialan! Kalau saja Sakura tak mengganti Spongebob pasti ini tak terjadi. Mati saja kalian Jane dan John Smith. Kenapa kalian harus berciuman segitu panasnya sihh sialan?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

 **YAAAH DIGANTUNG LEMONNYA WKKWKWKW**

Qn for this chappie isssss... film apa yang ditonton SasuSaku? Kalau banyak yang jawab benar aku update kilat.

Pertanyaan diatas menggantikan target review. Aku gamau buat dosa dengan menargetkan review pada chapter ini karna memang chap gaada lemonnya. Chap selanjunya yang ada.

Jadi kali mau cepet2 baca Sasuke spanking Sakura or Sakura teasing Sasuke. Review dan jawab pertanyaan aku wkwkkw.

BESOK AKU SBMPTN :)) DOAIN YAA :))

dan.. aku ganyangka chapter kemarin review nya melampaui batas kemenangan wkwkwk. Sering2 kayak gitu, jadi aku juga semangat ngerjainnya.

Chop unch,

Blueyes Pinkerest


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura hanya mendesah dan mendorong Sasuke. "Ti-tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Aku sedang tak ingin".

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. "Tak ingin? Berani sekali kau bilang sedang tak ingin..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. "A brat like you should be punish, princess"

Jawaban mutlak Sasuke membuat desahan lelah lolos dari bibir Sakura. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BDSM**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Update 'gak tentu (tergantung jumlah review), Sex toys, RudeDom!Sasuke-Babygirl!Sakura.**

 **VERYVERYWARNING : Guys please, ini cerita BDSM. jangan kalian kira BDSM itu cerita daddy yang menye2 kayak FSO series. Karna ini bakalan lebih sadis dan buat gerem. Mungkin kalian bakalan mikir 'Sasukenya jahat' atau 'Sakuranya kok pasrah banget?'.**

 **Tapi inilah BDSM sesungghnya. Jadi, jika kalian bukan Submissive tolong jangan coba-coba.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat. Mata sayu nya melihat kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan simpul rumit nan menyakitkan. Tubuhnya membentuk huruf 'x' di atas ranjang besar milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut mencuat itu menghilang setelah mengikatnya.

'Kemana Sasuke?' Pikirnya malas.

Kewanitaan Sakura sudah berkedut meminta dipuaskan, terbukti dengan banyaknya cairannya yang keluar saat ini. Sakura mencoba menggesekkan bokongnya ke tempat tidur dengan perlahan, membuat lubang kenikmatan miliknya ikut tergesek pelan. Setidaknya, sekarang sudah cukup.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sasuke melihat perempuan berambut merah muda yang sudah terikat diatas tempat tidurnya. Ditangan kanan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah cambuk berumbai lima dari kulit dan sebuah benda yang seperti cholar tapi ini memiliki bola ditengahnya.

"Hai, manis", sapa Sasuke sambil menyeringai bodoh.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Sungguh, dia sangat ingin Sasuke memasukinya sekarang juga. Kewanitaannya yang terbuka lebar didepan Sasuke membuktikan keinginannnya dengan jelas. Tapi kata Sasuke, dia sedang dihukum sekarang. Tidak tahu apa hukumannya, tapi kata pemuda itu dia harus menahannya.

Dia mulai takut sekarang.

Sesudah membuka kaos ditubuhnya, Sasuke merangkak pelan kearah Sakura. Tangannya yang kekar membuka lebar diri Sakura yang sudah berkedut menakjubkan dari tadi. Sasuke mendekatkan diri kearah kewanitaan Sakura dan menggunakan jari jempol dan telunjuknya untuk membuka lebar kewanitaan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan kaki Sakura yang sudah mulai terangkat naik keenakan.

Sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah menatapnya sayu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pelan kearah kewanitaan Sakura yang semakin mengeluarkan cairan bening yang banyak.

"Ouh.. ah.. Sa-sasukeeh.. oooww" bibir merah gadis pink itu mendesahkan nama Sasuke kuat saat pemuda itu menggesekkan hidungnya yang mancung ke klitoris gadis itu yang sudah menegang dan sangat sensitif.

Sakura merasakan perutnya bergetar keenakan karna sentuhan impulsif pemuda onyx itu. Tak mau tinggal diam, jari telunjuk Sasuke masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sakura cepat. Pemuda itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya keluar masuk dengan kasar, sambil mengecup-ngecup kecil klitoris Sakura.

Sakura melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas saat Sasuke mulai menjilat kecil klitoris nya yang semakin menegang akibat rangsangan pemuda ini. "Ahmm.. sasukee.. em.. i-ini.. ah.." desah Sakura semakin keras.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura menekan kepala pemuda ini agar semakin menjilatnya kasar. Dia ingin perlakuan kasar Sasuke. Ingin sentuhan brutal nya. Sakura ingin itu, dan Sasuke sekarang seperti iblis penggoda bagi Sakura. Bayangkan saja, pemuda itu bahkan tak menambahkan jarinya!

"Tenanglah, Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil menarik jarinya telunjuknya dan mengisapnya kuat. Enak. Sakura benar-benar manis. "Kau manis sekali, sayang. Rasanya aku ingin menusukmu berkali-kali. Memasukkan kejantananku sampai habis kedalam tubuhmu atau.. kedalam mulut cantikmu ini"

Berbisik pelan dan seduktif, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mulai bergerak gelisah dalam ikatannya. Gadis ini benar-benar terangsang. Sasuke yakin, dia pasti sedang membayangkan perkataan cabul dan amoral Sasuke tadi. Terlihat dari pinggulnya yang terangkat-angkat keatas.

"Sassuuhh.." rengeknya manja saat tangan Sasuke yang membelit lidahnya.

Sasuke mengecup telinga gadis bemata emerald ini pelan dan sedikit menjilat cuping telinganya. "Awmmmh.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke" ucap gadis dibawahnya meracau. Kening Sakura mengernyit dan matanya masih tertutup. Sakura terus memanggil nama Sasuke sambil menaik-turunkan pinggulnya yang terbuka lebar akibat ikatan kakinya.

Mata onyx Sasuke sedikit menggelap saat beberapa kali tanpa sengaja pinggul Sakura mengenai pangkal pahanya yang sudah mengeras sempurna dibalik celana panjangnya. Tangannya menahan perut Sakura untuk tak bergerak naik lagi, "Jangan bergerak lagi." Titah Sasuke lirih nan tajam.

Pinggul Sakura bukannya berhenti malah bertambah cepat akibat sentuhan Sasuke diperutnya. Bibir Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengambil cambuknya. Gadis ini tak mendengarkannya, artinya dia harus dihukum.

 **PLAK**.

"A-awh.." Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya lagi akibat cambukan Sasuke di perut ratanya keras. Sakura sedikit meringis pedih, dia yakin perutnya yang putih sekarang sudah tercetak merah akibat cambukan Sasuke.

Tapi ini..menyenangkan. Cambukan Sasuke tadi membuatnya ingin bersikap nakal dan melanggar perintah Sasuke, agar pemuda itu kembali memukulnya. Ini... membuatnya bergairah.

Sakura semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun; menggoda Sasuke agar memukulnya lagi. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya lalu mengangkat cambuknya lagi.

 **PLAK**.

"Oh.. yes." Desah Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya lalu mengusap perut rata Sakura yang sudah terdapat memar merah panjang akibat dipukulnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lagi dengan dingin. "Bitch.." umpatnya. Sakura menegang dan membuka matanya saat mendengar Sasuke mengumpat. Mata emeraldnya menatap tepat dikedua onyx Sasuke yang dingin.

Merasakan hatinya sesak saat melihat Sasuke menatap dia dingin, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Sakura tahu Sasuke hanya menguji mentalnya sebagai 'budak'. Ego Sakura menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak menangis.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengambil vibrator yang seperti plester bulat dan menempelkannya di puting kemerahan Sakura sambil meremas kencang payudara montok gadis itu.

"Emm" Sakura mengerang tertahan merasakan sentuhan Sasuke. Tak dipungkiri dia senang jika Sasuke kasar padanya, tapi ada sisi lain didalam hatinya yang sedikit merasa sakit.

Menghidupkan vibrator yang berada di ujung payudara Sakura dengan tingkat tinggi, Sasuke beranjak mengambil dildo dan menusuknya di kewanitaan Sakura sesudah menghidupkan alat bantu seks itu. Vibrator itu tampak bergerak-gerak didalam kewanitaan Sakura. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga memenggesek klitoris gadis itu kasar.

"Ahmm. Mh... Sasukee-h aku akan.."

Tangan Sasuke semakin bergerak kasar didalam kewanitaan Sakura, tangan kirinya beranjak keatas dan mencengkram leher Sakura; mencekiknya dengan kuat dan posesif. "Jangan coba-coba keluar sekarang, Sakura" kalimat perintah yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

Sasuke membuatnya terangsang sampai hampir keluar, dan sekarang pemuda ini memerintahkannya untuk tak mencapai puncak?

"A-AHH.. SASUKEEH~" paha Sakura bergetar hebat saat mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dalam diri Sakura dan memasukkan jarinya kemulutnya; menghisapnya pelan.

Pemuda itu membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Sakura cepat lalu menarik kasar gadis berambut merah muda yang masih terengah merasakan puncak nya itu. Dengan kasar, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya ke atas meja kecil yang berada didepan sofa panjang kamarnya.

"Emh~ Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab apapun lalu bangkit dan menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Saat Sakura ingin berdiri, Sasuke menunjuknya tegas dan berkata, "Tetap disitu".

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam lalu berbaring telungkup diatas meja; tepat seperti yang Sasuke perintahkan kepadanya. Sakura melihat kearah sofa kosong berwarna hitam disamping kirinya. Kemana Sasuke ya?

Seperti menjawab pikirannya, Sasuke datang membawa cambuk lagi ditangannya. Tak seperti yang tadi, cambuk kali ini terlihat keras dan terkepang menjadi satu. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk yang datang bersamaan dengan rasa mendamba yang ada didirinya

Sasuke menatap punggung putih Sakura lalu mencium nya sekilas, "Kau melanggar perintahku, princess" jari kekar pemuda itu menyusuri garis tulang punggung gadis itu pelan. "Kau harus dihukum lagi, agar lain kali kau lebih menuruti perintahku, oke?"

Sakura menggerakkan punggungnya mencari tempat aman lalu mengangguk pelan pada pemuda dibelakangnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat cambuknya tinggi, "Hitung sampe sepuluh."

 **PLAK**.

Sakura meringis sebentar, "satu" dan merasakan cambukan dari Sasuke beberapa kali sampai tiba dia harus berkata sepuluh. Gadis itu merasa perih dipunggungnya. Ini menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ego gadis itu masih menang, dia masih merasa tak rela dan kesakutan sekarang.

"Sasu~" rengeknya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke melipat tangannya didada sambil melihat punggung gadis ini. Terdapat banyak sekali goresan yang diakibatkan dari cambuknya. Dalam hati dia bertanya, kenapa cambuknya bisa membuat berdarah? Tangannya memeriksa cambuk keras yang digunakan untuk memukul Sakura lalu membelalakkan matanya.

Cambuk ini.. ada pakunya.

Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah lalu membuang cambuknya lalu mendekati Sakura yang bergetar. Gadis itu... menangis?

"Berdiri." Perintahnya

Pemuda onyx itu tak suka jika ada wanita didepannya menangis. Kenapa Sakura harus menangis? Menyedihkan..

Sakura berdiri lalu menatap Sasuke. Oh. Ternyata dia tak menangis, tak ada jejak air mata. Tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi merona Sakura lalu naik kerambut pink gadis ini dan menjambaknya kasar. Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura ditangannya sampai Sakura berlutut.

Sambil menjambak Sakura, tangan kanannya membuka kancing celana rumahannya lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengocoknya pelan. Lalu menamparkan batang keras itu kepipi Sakura berkali-kali.

"Ugh~" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan batang kemaluannya dibibir Sakura yang langsung disambut gadis itu dengan membuka mulutnya lebar dan Sasuke langsung menekan dirinya masuk kedalam lorong lembab gadis itu.

"Hn." Nafas Sasuke memburu saat Sakura semakin berani memaju-mundurkan kepala pinknya dikejantanan Sasuke posesif.

Sasuke menyatukan rambut Sakura keatas lalu membantu gadis itu menekan kepala gadis itu semakin dalam kedirinya. Kepala Sasuke mendongak keatas saat gigi Sakura secara tak sengaja menggores dirinya dibawah sana.

Merasakan dirinya sudah diambang batas, Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepala Sakura cepat dan cepat; membuat gadis itu sedikut tersedak. Mata Sakura sudah mulai berair saat menatap mata Sasuke. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menekan kuat kepala Sakura kedirinya dan memaksakan keluar di dalam mulut gadis itu.

Sakura menelan semua cairan sperma Sasuke dengan pelan lalu mengusap bibirnya, Sasuke menaikkan bahunya pelan lalu mendorong tubuh Sakura keatas tempat tidur cepat. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba Sasuke semakin terkejut ketika pemuda itu merangkak keatas dirinya lalu membuka kakinya lebar.

" _Princess_ , kau siap dengan menu utamanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh sesaat, "Kenapa kau bertanya?" Lalu dengan pelan Sakura membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan mengaitkannya dipinggang Sasuke lalu menarik pinggul pria itu cepat sehingga kedua inti mereka bersentuhan.

"Oh." / "Hn~"

Lenguh mereka keenakan bersamaan. Sasuke yang merasakan dirinya tak tahan lagi memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang gadis dibawahnya lalu mendorong masuk batang kerasnya kasar.

"Ah!"

Sakura terdorong-dorong keatas saat Sasuke memacu dirinya cepat dan liar. Seperti kuda liar. Tapi ini lebih seksi dan nikmat. Mata Sasuke menatap lurus kemata Sakura; seolah mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sakura berguncang sehebat ini.

"Sakurah~" desah Sasuke disela percintaan mereka. "Jangan pernah... hosh.. berpikir.. untuk meninggalkanku.."

Sakura tertegun dan mengangguk pelan pada pemuda diatasnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke memompa Sakura lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dan Sakura terbang kelangit ketujuh..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

 **Belum masuk konflik jadi kakak2 yang sok tahu diem aja ya sshhuuu.. terus siapa yg bilang ini pwp(porn wothout plot) ini itu pwp (porn with plot)**

 **Just stay with me my readers.**

 **Sekarang gini deh, aku juga dua minggu kedepan gajanji bisa update.**

 **Jadi vote aja yang kayak kemarin:**

 **1\. Lanjut minggu ini.**

 **2\. Lanjut minggu depan.**

 **OH YA KEMARIN BNYK YANG BETUL LOOH..**

 **Chop muach,**

 **Bueyes pinkerest.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe, apa kau baik?"

Pemuda berambut mencuat disamping Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat Sakura tak menjawab apapun. Gadis berambut pink lembut itu memandang kosong kearah gorden besar bercorak garis-garis didalam kamar Sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab apapun, tapi Sasuke tak marah. Dia menunggu dengan baik.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke lembut sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai kebelakang telinga Sakura, "Apa kau mau cerita sesuatu.."

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab lagi. Tapi kali ini bulir-bulir air mata mulai membendung dikelopak matanya -menunggu untuk jatuh-. Sasuke terenguh, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, mencoba untuk menahan isakannya.

Melihat Sakura yang seperti melawan benaknya sendiri, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sakura dan menarik gadis itu untuk lebih bersandar kearahnya. Setelah kepala Sakura sudah berada di dadanya, tangan Sasuke terangkat naik dan mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana yang sakit, hmm?" Tanya Sasuke lembut sambil sesekali mengecup-ngecup kepala Sakura.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke, Sakura tak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya. Gadis berambut pink itu terisak kencang sambil mengencangkan pelukannya di leher kekar Sasuke, seperti meminta perlindungan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah, "Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?"

"Hiks.. ti-tidak kok" Jawab Sakura sambil terisak.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, tangannya mengelus pubggung Sakura yang terbaret-baret parah, beberapa bekas baretannya pun ada yabg berdarah. "Apa ini masih sakit? Kau mau bilang padaku yang mana yang sakit?"

"Itu.. hiks.. tidak sakit, Sasuu" Sakura menggerakkan punggungnya kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Jadi yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Dia tak terbiasa mengatasi perempuan yabg merengek dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berkabut-kabut karna air matanya yang masih membendung. Jari-jari kecil Sakura menoel perut berbentuk Sasuke gemas lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Apa kau tidak sayang padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Sayang? Dia tak pernah memiliki perasaan itu sebelumnya. Baginya, selama orang tersebut menguntungkan, Sasuke akan tetap berpihak padanya. Kata sayang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga dominannya.

Tapi sejak bertemu Sakura memang Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan posesif yang tak terkendali, tapi mungkin saja itu memang karna sifatnya yang dominan dan bossy.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas pelan lalu menelusupkan wajahnya kedada Sasuke, "Yasudah deh kalau begitu," Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi, kali ini tatapannya menunjukkan seorang Sakura yang tegar, bukan yang cengeng seperti tadi, "Aku ada kuliah jam 3 sore. Aku akan pergi dulu, oke?"

Sakura bangkit dan mengecup pipi Sasuke cepat. Gadis itu berbalik hendak pergi saat Sasuke langsung menangkap tangannya dan menghadapkan Sakura di depannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Punggungmu.. aku obati sebentar. Jangan pergi" Ujarnya datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar, "Maaf Sasuke, kali ini aku tak bisa terlambat. Aku akan pergi. Lusa aku akan datang lagi ya"

"Kenapa harus lusa?"

Menghela napas kesal, Sakura menjawab, "Iya karna aku akan pergi bersama Gaara besok untuk melihat lokasi pelaya-"

"Siapa Gaara?" Potong Sasuke.

Sejenak pipi Sakura merona tapi dengan cepat dia menyembunyikannya. Tapi perilakunya yang malu-malu bisa dengan cepat ditangkap Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan tangannya kelengan Sakura.

"Siapa Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Gaara itu.. emh.. dia temanku" Kata Sakura.

Alis Sasuke mengerut kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau merona saat membicarakannya?"

"Tidak kok.. sudah ah aku mau pergi.. lepas Sasuke" Sakura menggerakkan lengannya yang mulai terasa sakit karna diremas oleh Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama, Sasuke menghela napas lalu menyingkirkan poni Sakura kebelakang. Wajah Sasuke maju untuk mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Sakura mendadak melihat mata Sasuke berkilat sekilas, "..aku akan mengantarmu" Titah Sasuke cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BDSM**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Update 'gak tentu (tergantung jumlah review), Sex toys, RudeDom!Sasuke-Babygirl!Sakura.**

 **VERYVERYWARNING : Guys please, ini cerita BDSM. jangan kalian kira BDSM itu cerita daddy yang menye2 kayak FSO series. Karna ini bakalan lebih sadis dan buat gerem. Mungkin kalian bakalan mikir 'Sasukenya jahat' atau 'Sakuranya kok pasrah banget?'.**

 **Tapi inilah BDSM sesungghnya. Jadi, jika kalian bukan Submissive tolong jangan coba-coba.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meminggirkan mobil Porche nya tepat didepan lobi Fakultas Kedokteran, lalu menatap Sakura dikiri nya yang sedang memakai sepatu tanoa hak milik nya. Memang tadi sangkin terburu-buru, gadisnya itu tak sempat memakai pakaiannya dengan benar. Lihat saja.. kemeja yang belum dikancingkan setengah dan rok pensil sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam yang masih miring lalu rambut yang hanya dicepol menggunakan pulpen menjadi penampilan yang dipilih gadis ini.

Tunggu dulu, apa tadi Sasuke baru saja menyebut 'gadisnya'?

"Apa kau memang ingin keluar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap Sasuke sambil tetap mengancingkan kemeja nya, "Apa maksudmu Sasu?"

"Iya.. kau tahu.. kita bisa melakukan sulap mobil bergoyang disini, hehe" kata Sasuke yang membuat pipi Sakura merona.

Sakura mendecak, "Dasar mesum. Aku tidak mau ah. Sebentar lagi ujian, aku tidak mungkin membolos lagi. Lagipula, Gaara tidak bersedia mengabsenkan namaku lagi".

Seketika suasana mobil yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi dingin saat Sakura berkata seperti itu. Sakura meneguk ludah lalu melirik Sasuke dengan susah payah. Kali ini tangannya bergerak kerambutnya dan menyisir helaian pink itu dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya siapa si Gaara ini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Temanku, kan sudah kubilang padamu," kata Sakura cepat tanpa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura tajam lalu membalikkan tubuh gadis itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Netra onyx Sasuke menelusuri seluruh keindahan mata Sakura yang bening. Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk kesal entah kenapa. Dia tak suka gadis pink berusia 19 tahun ini berdekatan dengan bocah yang entah bagaimana asalnya bernama Gaara itu.

"Kau tidak kuizinkan berdekatan dengan Si Gaara ini," titah Sasuke pelan tapi membuat Sakura harus meneguk air liusnya dengan susah payah. Pemuda ini menyeramkan sekali.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Beberapa hari kenal dengan Sasuke membuatnya mengetahui sifat-sifat buruk masternya ini lengkap dengan cara menanganinya. Jadi Sakura hanya mendekat dan mengecup sisi kanan pipi Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku milikmu, iyakan?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Sejenak, Sasuke sempat tertegun dan menatap Sakura tampa berkedip. Lalu engerjapkan matanya cepat dan menyeringai kearah Sakura. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanda menyetujui lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya.

"Bagus jika kau tahu. Ingat Sakura. Seluruh tubuhmu milikku. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu seinchi pun, atau akan kupatahkan jari-jarinya satu persatu."

Sakura tertawa ringan dan mengelus lengan Sasuke manja, "Baiklah.. terserahmu saja. Daah"

Sehabis berkata seperti itu, Sakura membuka pinu disampingnya dan keluar sesudah memberi Sasuke sebuah kiss bye jarak jauh. Pemuda onyx itu hanya terkekeh lalu memacu mobilnya keluar dari area kampus.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum senang sebelum sebuah lengan merangkulnya dari samping. Saat matanya melirik kekanan, sontak sudut bibirnya tersenyum lebar lalu balas merangku pinggang pria itu.

"Siapa itu, sayang?" Tanya Gaara pelan sambil menatap pagar tempat mobil Sasuke pergi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup rahang Gaara, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo masuk"

Gaara hanya terkekeh lalu menyeret Sakura untuk masuk. Tapi bukannya masuk kedalam gedung fakultas, Gaara menuntun Sakura untuk masuk kesebuah ruangan kosong dan menghimpit gadis itu agar menyender kepintu.

Hidung Gaara bersentuhan dengan puncak hidung Sakura, "Aku merindukanmu.. kemana kau selama beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Gaara, "Maaf ya, sayang.." kata Sakura lalu meniup lembut tato 'ai' yang berada di dahi Gaara, "Aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini" Kata Sakura dengan mata memelas.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil lalu meletakkan dahinya kedahi Sakura, "Aku kira kau sudah bosan padaku.."

"Mana mungkin aku bosan padamu. Kau itu imut dan ganteng dan pintar dan.. apalagi ya.. yang penting segala-galanya" Jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

Gaara membalas kekehan Sakura dengan tawa hingga mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Setelah hampir beberapa detik menertawakan perkataan Sakura, Gaara terdiam dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Bibirnya maju dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura.

"Kau memakai parfum baru ya?" Tanya Gaara heran.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

"Wangimu tak seperti biasa.. seperti wangi parfum pria?" Tanya Gaara heran.

Sakura membeku. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali, pasti ini wangi parfum Sasuke yang menempel dibajunya karna pemuda itu yang menempel terus dengannya. Lalu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Gaara? Ini memang parfum Sasuke gitu? Hell no.

"Ah ini.. kau tahu? Tadi aku membeli parfum untuk ayahku, besok hari ulangtahunnya."

Alis Gaara berkerut bingung, "Bukannya ulangtahun ayahmu bulan lalu? Kau ingat? Dia menggelar pesta mewah dan masuk ke koran kan?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat. Sialan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa.

"Ma-maksudku ulangtahun pernikahan ayahku" Kilah sakura cepat.

Sejenak Gaara hanya menatap gadis ini kosong dan tak percaya lalu memutuskan mengangguk dan tak menghiraukannya. Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura lembut sekali lagi lalu membuka pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Ayo keluar. Kita sudah terlambat 3 menit" Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? I-iya."

Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah dibawa oleh Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan menjalani kelas dari guru Orochimaru yang terkenal galak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

 **Maaf pendek dan lama -kalo yang satu ini udah sering sih aku- wkwkwk. Hayo siapa yang kesal sama Sakura? Banyak kan? Iya sama aku juga wkwk. Tapi Sakura punya alasan kok, jangan langsung di judge.**

 **Oke target review kali ini adalah.. 25 hehe.**

 **Aku tahu kalian banyak yang kesal, jadi silakan flame di komen tapi jaga bahasa ya.**


End file.
